Tout était de la faute d'Hermione!
by Gaaby-chan
Summary: Ron est furieux, Hermione comblée, Harry confus, Charlie perdu au milieu de tout ça... Voilà ce qui arrive quand Harry cherche Ron un matin et qu'il trouve Hermione dans une situation assez choquante. Enfin, heureusement que Fred et George sont là pour le soutenir.


Hey!

Ça faisait longtemps.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de savoir ce que je fais donc... tant pis.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Laissez des reviews si l'envie vous en prends.

Attention: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Présence de scène explicite (et je parle de lemon!).

Enfin je n'aime pas trop la fin, alors dites-moi ce que vous en penser et je vais essayer de l'arranger.

Bref

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**Tout était de la faute d'Hermione!**

* * *

Tout était de la faute d'Hermione!

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il haletait, cherchant difficilement sa respiration. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus bouger un muscle tant la douleur était intense. Il était comme déchiré de l'intérieur, submergé par la souffrance. Il tentait de s'accrocher au souvenir d'un plaisir pas si lointain. Peinant à respirer, il tendit la main à la recherche d'un soutien qu'il espérait de tout cœur recevoir. Rien n'égalait cette sensation de supplice.

Oui, vraiment tout ça était de la faute d'Hermione!

OOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOO

Un peu plus tôt ce matin–là, Harry c'était levé aux aurores à cause d'un rêve particulièrement brûlant mettant en scène deux joueurs de tours plus roux qu'une citrouille. Le jeune homme voulut s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas réveillé son camarade de chambre et tourna la tête en direction du lit de Ron. Surpris, il réalisa que le roux n'était plus dans son lit. La curiosité le dévorant quant au fait de savoir son meilleur ami hors de son lit à une telle heure, il décida de partir à sa recherche.

Il sortit de la maison commune après s'être habillé et partit voir près des étables. En effet, Harry, Hermione et la famille Weasley passaient l'été dans la nouvelle réserve de dragon privé de Charlie. Réserve s'étendant sur plusieurs centaines d'hectares dans laquelle vivait une trentaine de dragons. Les étables abritaient les moutons et les vaches qui servaient de diner aux immenses reptiles. La plus près se situant au bas de la colline derrière la maison, il décida de commencer par celle-là.

Grand bien lui en pris, car à mi-chemin, il aperçut Ron se précipiter pour remonter la colline. Le roux passa devant son ami faisant fît de sa présence. Il bouillonnait de colère. Elle irradiait littéralement de tous les pores de sa peau moucheté de taches de son. Harry choqué du comportement de son ami jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à la bâtisse de bois à l'air fragile. Pensant, avec raison, que son ami mettrait du temps à se calmer et doutant qu'il veuille lui faire part des raisons de son énervement, l'Élu se dirigea vers l'étable découvrir le pourquoi de cette attitude pas si inhabituelle.

Les portes étaient fermées à clé et il n'avait pas pensé à prendre sa baguette avec lui. Il finit par trouver une fenêtre dont les volets n'étaient pas bloqués et poussa dessus doucement pour éviter de se faire repérer par un bruit inopportun. Et là, le choc!

Le visage du jeune homme devint écarlate devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Là, plaquée contre une barrière de bois apparemment beaucoup plus solide qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, Hermione haletait, gémissait, suppliait encore et encore. Ses joues étaient rouges d'un plaisir non contenu. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait sa poitrine découverte. Ses mamelons bruns pointaient fièrement vers le ciel. Ses mains fourrageant avec tendresse et désir dans les cheveux de Charlie dont la tête se trouvait entre les longues jambes blanches et fines de la jeune fille. Hermione bascula soudainement la tête en arrière criant d'un plaisir sans nom.

«Charliiiiiiiie!»

Charlie remonta vers son visage un sourire vainqueur étirant ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec passion avant de s'enfoncer en elle brusquement jusqu'à la garde déclenchant un autre cri. Il imposa de suite un rythme d'une frénésie qu'Hermione avait peine à suivre. S'agrippant à lui la jeune femme répétait son nom en une litanie jouissive perdu sur un nuage de plaisir au bord de l'évanouissement. Les coups de reins de plus en plus brutaux du roux en Hermione se répercutaient avec intensité en Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être à la place d'Hermione. Il s'imaginait sans problème étendu sur le sol, ventre à terre, Charlie le besogna avec force et fougue. Entrant et sortant de lui de plus en plus vite.

Harry se rendit alors compte que son sexe devenait douloureusement de plus en plus dur. Il comprenait parfaitement la colère de Ron, mais lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être exciter. Pas qu'il ait des sentiments pour Hermione ou pour Charlie d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais eu d'expérience sexuelle avec un partenaire mais lorsqu'il se masturbait c'était toujours les hommes qui déclenchaient en lui une jouissance plus libératrice.

Avec gène, Harry déboutonna son pantalon avant de passer sa main à l'intérieur sous son caleçon. Fermement, il s'empoigna retenant son souffle sous la froideur de sa main. Haletant doucement, il fit des mouvements de va et viens suivant le rythme que Charlie imposait à l'intimité d'Hermione. Le plaisir augmentait à chaque «Oh oui! Charlie! Plus fort! Plus Vite! Charlie!». Bientôt la jeune femme hurla de nouveau son orgasme et Harry la suivit très rapidement. Charlie, cependant, réussit à se contenir. Il donna une pause à Hermione et lorsque celle-ci redescendit de son nuage un air béat coller sur son visage, il l'a retourna et s'enfonça de nouveau en elle rapidement. Encore et encore et encore et encore. Et Harry redevint dur maudissant Hermione et Charlie d'être aussi érotique.

Soudain, une main prit la place de la sienne sur son érection et un corps chaud se colla contre son dos. Harry s'accrocha fébrilement au rebord de la fenêtre avec un hoquet de surprise. Il tenta de se retourner, mais un menton près de son oreille l'en empêcha. Une bouche s'empara de son lobe d'oreille et le suça avant de chuchoter d'une voix aussi rauque que séductrice :

«Ils sont excitant n'est-ce pas? Ils font ça toutes les nuits. C'est à ce demandé comment Hermione peut encore s'assoir.»

Le brun reconnu la voix velouté et moqueuse de Fred alors que celui-ci serrait doucement son sexe dans sa main et faisait de lent va et viens. Trop lent. Harry voulait plus. Harry voulait venir. Là. Tout de suite. Il voulait que Fred le prenne violement, à même la fenêtre. Il voulait qu'il invite George. Il voulait crier. Mais surtout, _surtout_, il voulait que Fred aille plus vite et plus fort.

Le roux sentit Harry se crisper progressivement contre lui à mesure que le plaisir l'envahissait. Pourtant, il n'accéléra pas au grand désespoir du brun.

«Si tu veux plus, il faudra aller plus loin. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il nous entende et qu'Hermione comprenne que tu l'espionne dans ses petits plaisirs avec son très dur petit ami secret n'est-ce pas?»

Harry, tremblant, respirant faiblement et accrocher au rebord de la fenêtre comme si s'était la seule chose qui pouvait lui sauver la vie, acquiesça frénétiquement ne pensant même pas à la colère d'Hermione qui déferlerait sur eux à coup sûr si elle les surprenait à les surprendre dans un moment aussi intime, mais plutôt à Fred le pilonnant avec passion. Fred le récompensa d'un léger baiser dans le coup et d'un coup plus brusque sur son pénis. Sa main libre passa autour de sa hanche et il transplana dans sa chambre.

À peine eurent-ils atterrît sur le plancher d'une chambre, que le brun fut poussé sur un lit, déshabillé et collé contre un corps nu tandis qu'un autre se pressait dans son dos. Fred repris l'érection proéminente d'Harry dans sa main et colla son bassin sur les fesses du bruns lui faisant bien sentir son envie de lui. George quant à lui, l'embarqua dans le baiser le plus passionné qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

George faufila ses mains entre les fesse d'Harry et l'entrejambe de Fred et en enroula une sur ce dernier pendant que l'autre tournait autour de l'entrée vierge d'Harry. Ce dernier pensait mourir de plaisir. Il gémissait et se tortillait sous les caresses et les frisons. Agrippait les fesses de George afin qu'il frotte son pénis contre le sien tout en poussant ses propres fesses contre le doigt inquisiteur et la hampe qui cognait contre lui.

Son corps se paralysa net lorsqu'un doigt fut poussé en lui brusquement. Il laissa un gémissement plus fort que les autres s'échappé de sa gorge. La gêne et l'inconfort qu'amenait se doigt passa presqu'inaperçue tant le plaisir était fort. Très vite, il en demanda plus. George enfonça donc un deuxième doigt rapidement suivit d'un troisième et les bougea très rapidement. Fred, sans lâcher le sexe de son amant auquel il imprimait un rythme de plus en plus rapide, descendit son visage jusqu'aux deux globes de chair blanche pour les embrasser. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'anus d'Harry afin d'en lécher le contour et par la même occasion lubrifié les doigts de son frère. Au bout d'un moment il inséra sa langue parmi les doigts et la fit pénétrer le petit brun qui hurlait à présent de bonheur, priant pour cela n'arrête jamais.

Harry senti la vague grandir et grandir et au moment même où elle allait déferler les deux frères se retirèrent s'attirant des supplications et des pleurnichements de frustration. George se coucha sur le dos et plaça Harry sur lui. Fred s'installa derrière le brun et l'empala sur le pieu de chair de son frère. Deux cris de plaisir suivirent et Harry voulut bouger. Pourtant Fred l'en empêcha lui jetant un regard qui exprimait tout son désir de la dévorer. Harry déglutit devant ses yeux d'une couleur d'océan agité de Fred et tendit ses lèvres. Le roux lui donna un baiser doux en contradiction avec la puissance dévastatrice de son désir. Et alors que George s'emparait de l'érection du petit brun, Fred enfonça son gland dans l'anus d'Harry déjà bien écarté par le pénis de son frère.

Harry poussa un nouveau gémissement d'inconfort dans la bouche du roux. Il se détacha de ses lèvres douces et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

«Vas-y franchement. S'il-te-plaît.»

Fred écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Et après s'être assuré que c'était bien ce qu'Harry voulait, il poussa d'un coup à l'intérieur du brun qui laissa échapper une plainte de douleur. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il haletait, cherchant difficilement sa respiration. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus bouger un muscle tant la douleur était intense. Il était comme déchiré de l'intérieur, submergé par la souffrance. Il tentait de s'accrocher au souvenir d'un plaisir pas si lointain. Peinant à respirer, il tendit la main à la recherche d'un soutien qu'il espérait de tout cœur recevoir. Rien n'égalait cette sensation de supplice.

Quelques larmes perlèrent sur ses joues et Fred le serra dans ses bras alors que George se redressait, le pénis d'Harry toujours en main et l'embrassa tendrement. Il accéléra ses va et viens sur le sexe et Harry recommença petit à petit à gémir de plaisir. Avec un peu de temps, il s'habitua à leur présence en lui. La douleur refluait tranquillement et il ondula son bassin leur donna le signal de commencer de doux va et viens pour finir par le pilonner de toute leur force. Il n'avait pas le même rythme et donc parfois leur sexe se remplaçait l'un l'autre en lui, ne le laissant jamais vraiment vide et d'autres fois faisaient front commun en lui. Mais ils prenaient tout deux grand soin de touché à chaque fois sa prostate. Harry n'était plus que crie et halètement.

Les jumeaux accélèrent de plus en plus et tout trois hurlèrent leur jouissance. Fred retint Harry contre lui jusqu'à ce que ce dernier reprenne pied. Avec toute la douceur du monde, il le souleva et le redéposa à côté de George avant de s'installer lui-même près de lui. Un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres, ils se rendormirent.

Quelque chose bougeait près de lui. C'est ce qui le réveilla en premier. Il n'y avait pas un bruit mais il y avait une sorte de déplacement dans son dos. Encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil. Harry se retourna lentement et tomba de nouveau sur une image qu'il le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Décidément, les gens faisaient beaucoup trop l'amour ses temps-ci.

En effet, face à lui se trouvait George, rougissant et gigotant de plaisir pendant que Fred lui poussait en lui dans de violents coups de reins. Le premier s'accrochait aux draps, aux montants du lit, aux épaules de son frère, bref à tout ce qui était à sa portée. Nul doute que s'il n'était pas entouré par un sort de silence – Harry apprécia d'ailleurs beaucoup la délicatesse – il aurait pu entendre le roux hurler «Plus vite Fred! Nom de dieu, plus VITE! Oui! Plus fort ! Plus fort! Plus fort! Ah oui!» au lieu de simplement le lire sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme les regarda avec beaucoup d'attention, sa main caressant son propre sexe. Aucun d'eux ne tint beaucoup plus longtemps et après être sorti du brouillard dans lequel l'orgasme les avait plongés les jumeaux l'aperçurent et l'attirèrent à eux.

- «On a pas grand-chose à t'offrir à Harry…

- On n'est même pas sûr d'être amoureux…

- Mais hier c'était fantastique…

- Alors si tu veux on est prêt à essayer…

- Et si ça ne marche pas…

- On peut toujours en rester au sexe! Haha.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?»

Harry y réfléchit un instant. Bon une relation à trois ce n'était pas courant, mais au final il ne faisait jamais quoi que ce soit comme les autres. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il leur sauta dessus et ils repartirent pour un tour.

Bien plus tard, au diner, tout le monde était enfin réveiller et tous s'attablait pour manger. Harry pouffa discrètement en voyant un Charlie arborer un sourire triomphant de fierté et une Hermione aux joues roses qui avait quelques problèmes pour s'assoir.

**The End**

* * *

Voilà.

J'espère que vous vous êtes rendu au bout sans trop vous ennuyer. XP

Gaaby-chan

-xxx-


End file.
